It's March 1st
by Agent Ilse Stiefel-Getzug
Summary: Sequel to Just Another Morning. It's March 1st and a special day for Henry and Natalie. But how do they even begin to celebrate it? With a little help from two little people...


**I haven't done N2N in a while and I've been meaning to post this for a while now, but I just couldn't think of an ending. So this is kind of a continuation from Just Another Morning and takes place roughly three years after that ends. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: For once, I actually own something! I own Gavin and Gabriella, but NOTHING ELSE!**

* * *

Gavin quietly tiptoed to his little sister's room. He slightly opened the door and knocked lightly on the door. He was almost seven years old now and acted even more like his father.

"Gabby?" he whispered, careful not to wake sister just in case she was still sleeping. He opened the door even more just enough to peek in her room. He found his sister sitting by the little keyboard that her Grandpa Dan had gotten for her. She looked as though she was trying to read the notes that were painted on her wall, like they were in Gavin's room.

Gabriella Diane Miller was three and a half years old and was one of the most beautiful children Natalie and Henry had ever seen. She had her father's big, beautiful brown eyes, her mother's almost porcelain complexion and brown hair, but a stunning smile that was all her own. In the summer, her hair grew lighter to almost dirty blonde, something she inherited from someone else. Henry even nicknamed her "Bella" because she was a stunning child or "Little Nat" since she acted like her mother, while Natalie called her "Ellie" and Gavin called her "Gabby."

"Gabby? I didn't wake you, did I?" Gavin asked as he sat on his sister's bed. She shook her head as she went back to her bed to sit beside him.

"Why are you up early?" Gabby asked.

"I'm always up at this time, even when I was your age," said Gavin. He loved being the older sibling at six years old. "But today is different. Do you know what day it is?" he said as he stood up and Gabriella followed.

"No," she said as she followed her brother into the kitchen. Gavin looked up to the calendar that was hanging on the wall and pointed to a certain date.

"It's March 1st today," he said.

"Why is there a heart there?" asked Gabby.

"It's Mom and Dad's anniversary today," said Gavin. "They got married on this day years ago."

"Cool!" said Gabby. "What are we doing here?"

"I wanna do something special for them. I wanted to do it last year, too, but you were too young to help out."

"So what do we do?" asked Gabby, always curious.

"I thought we could make breakfast!" said Gavin excitedly.

"Come on, Gavey!" said Gabby using her nickname for him. "We can't cook!"

"I know," said Gavin, sounding like his dad at that moment. "But what about cereal? Or we could make something look fancy like put cereal on a tray. Besides, haven't you always wanted to cook in the kitchen?" said Gavin, knowing that his little sister could be devious at times.

"Umm..." she trailed off, knowing Gavin had her there. She often tried to follow the rules and be perfect, but would occasionally show her playful but devious side.

"Come on, Gabby it'll be fun," he insisted.

Gabriella looked up at her brother like he was crazy. "But Gav, Mama and Daddy will be up soon!"

"No they won't, they like to sleep in," said Gavin, always persistent. "Come on, Gab, just this once?"

Gabby sighed. "You just don't give up," she said as she went to the fridge to get some fruit out.

"What are you doing?" Gavin asked as he reached for the cereal.

"Getting fruit to make it look pretty, duh" she said as she looked at him. Gavin shrugged as he grabbed the milk from the fridge, trying not to make a mess. He stood on a stool getting two bowls out of the cupboard as Gabby took out the strawberries and sliced apples that Natalie had set for the two of them.

"Gab, can you find a tray or something?" asked Gavin.

"You think we have a tray?" said Gabby as she wandered around the kitchen trying to find some sort of tray. "Gavey where would we find a tray?" she said as she opened the bottom cupboard and found a breakfast tray that Henry and Natalie used to give them breakfast in bed when they were sick. "Oh," she said to herself as she took it out. "I found one!" she said excitedly.

"Cool," Gavin said as he poured orange juice in two glasses. "I'm done with the cereal!" he said, pointing to two bowls filled with Rice Krispies cereal with the milk threatening to spill over the rim of the bowls. Gabby ran to the table with the tray and took out a plate where she planned to put the fruit.

"Gavin! It'll make a mess," she said as she gestured to the cereal. "You carry the tray!" she said as she arranged the fruit on the plate.

"It's fine!" Gavin said as he gave the two glasses to his little sister. "You carry the drinks, I'll carry the tray."

"Okay. Doesn't the fruit look pretty?" Gabby said as Gavin picked up the tray as he started to carefully walk to their parents' room.

"Yeah," he said. "Come on!" Gabriella followed him to their bedroom to serve their parents breakfast in bed.

Henry woke up and found his arms around Natalie, her sleeping peacefully on his chest. He looked over at the alarm clock that read 8:30. He was surprised that their kids hadn't woken them up yet, but was happy they didn't. He also saw the small calendar beside the clock, and the picture of the four of them, and saw that it was March 1st marked with a heart. It was their anniversary; they got married on this day seven years ago and it was one of the happiest days of their lives.

Henry found himself smiling like an idiot and felt Natalie stirring in his arms. He looked down and stroked her hair as she opened her eyes and smiled at Henry.

"Good morning," she said looking in his eyes.

"Morning," said Henry as he pulled her closer to him. "You know what day it is, don't you?" he asked. Natalie smiled and leaned up to kiss him.

"It's March 1st" she said as Henry moved his hands up and down her body. "Seven years," she whispered against Henry's lips as she kissed him. Things started to get more passionate and heated as Henry's hands roamed her body. He stopped for a moment and to her, "Can you believe it?" Natalie shook her head and enjoyed the moment since she knew they didn't have much time left to themselves.

At that moment, they heard voices outside the door.

"You open it!"

"I can't open it, my hands are full you open it!"

"Mine, too!"

"How are we supposed to open the door?"

"I don't know!"

Henry and Natalie looked at each other, not sure if they wanted to know what their children were up to. Henry unwillingly left the bed and was going to open the door as the bickering outside continued.

"I have the tray!"

"I have juice!"

"Do I hear two little mischievous children outside my door?" asked Henry, joining in the banter. He heard giggling outside, one louder than the other.

"Shh Gabby, they'll hear us!"

"You be quiet!"

"Does the tickle monster need to come out there and break it up?"

"No!" Henry heard both of them say.

"Please, monster, we have food!"

Henry and Natalie looked at each other slightly concerned. They knew combining their children and preparing food alone was not a good idea.

"I knew we should've thought of another way to carry this food."

"It was your idea!"

"I won't open this door unless you two stop arguing," said Henry, slipping into what Natalie called 'father mode.'

"Okay!" Gavin and Gabriella said together. Henry opened the door to reveal two smiling children, one with a smile full of baby teeth and one with his two front teeth missing.

"Happy anniversary!" they said together. Natalie and Henry laughed as Henry took the tray from his son and set it on the dresser. His daughter reached on her tiptoes to put the juices down until Henry took it from her since she couldn't reach it. Both children ran to the bed where Natalie was still sitting and took them both in her arms.

"You didn't have to do this," she said as Henry joined them in the bed.

"I know! But I wanted to do something special," said Gavin.

"Oh, that's sweet," Natalie commented as she pulled her little 'Ellie' in her lap.

"It was my idea!" said Gabriella, which earned her a glare from her older brother.

"No it wasn't, it was mine!" said Gavin, crossing his arms. She simply stuck her tongue out at him.

"Well, whoever came up with it," Henry started.

"Me!" shouted Gavin in the middle of the sentence.

"It was very sweet and unexpected from the both of you," Henry finished, ruffling his son's hair.

"We'll let you eat now," said Gavin, hopping out of the bed. "Come on Gabby! Cartoons are on!" Gabriella jumped out of the bed, following her brother. "Bye Mama, bye Daddy! Have fun!" she said as she left the room, unaware that she made both of her parents start to blush.

Henry went to take the tray from the dresser and brought it into bed. "Well doesn't this look yummy," he said, looking at the cereal that seemed to be half drowned in the milk that was about to spill out of the bowl.

"Shut up," said Natalie. "It's so cute that they did this," she said as she picked up a sliced apple.

"It is!" Henry said, defending himself. "I never said this was bad!"

Natalie took a bite out of the cereal. "I know."

"Um, do we have any tissues or napkins?" Henry asked after taking a bite out of his cereal, only to have some of it spill on the tray.

"Look beside me, Henry," Natalie said, looking at the box of tissues on her bedside table and grabbing another apple.

"Right," he said, setting the tray down very carefully on his table.

"Hey, what about my cereal?" Natalie asked playfully, jokingly hitting Henry on the arm as he reached over her to get the tissues.

"Hey, what was that for?" Henry teased, putting down the tissues and starting to tickle Natalie.

"No!" Natalie giggled, trying to hold in her laughter. "Henry, stop!"

"Nope," Henry laughed, tickling her sides, slightly on top of her.

"Henry!" Natalie said. "Come on, Henry! Stop!" she laughed, unsuccessful at controlling herself.

"Fine," Henry said, and kissed her neck. He kissed her lips lovingly, stroking her hair as if they were the only ones in the world. She kissed back passionately, enjoying every moment. Natalie eventually pulled away to look Henry in the eyes.

"I love you," she whispered, lightly touching his face. He kissed her forehead, his face inches from hers, brushing the hair away from her eyes.

"Happy anniversary."

* * *

**And cue collective sigh...now! *sigh* I really want a Henry...**

**So...I can't exactly give away Henrys, but Henry-shaped cookies for anyone who reviews! :D**


End file.
